


Catnip is one hell of a drug

by Pastel_SpaceAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pain Management, Physical Disability, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, medical cannabis use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_SpaceAce/pseuds/Pastel_SpaceAce
Summary: In which Gaster is literally just a fucking cat. A very needy, VERY stoned cat.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Catnip is one hell of a drug

-Hey Grillby. 

The elemental was tossing vegetables on a pan, not wanting to leave them alone for too long so that they didn't burn. Gaster's voice continued to ring, however, repeating that sound that Grillby had come to learn was his name.

-Griiiiillbyyyy.

-I'm almost done, Dings, just wait a moment. 

- **_Grillbyyyyyyyyyyy-_ **

He sighed. The vegetables he was cooking for later were almost immediately done, so he turned off the stove and headed for the living room.

Gaster was sprawled on the sofa, one arm dangling from the edge and the other reaching up, resting over the back of the couch. He didn't turn his head to look at the elemental when he entered the room, and just kept staring at the ceiling with a blank and almost awed expression.

-Yes, Dings? What did you want? 

-Pat my face.

-I just did that.

-... no you didn't. 

-I did, just before I went to the kitchen and right after you tried to lick my hand to test whether you had a tongue or not.

The skeleton stayed silent for a few seconds, before he hummed in acknowledgment and kept staring at the ceiling. His magic hands resumed their movements.

-Why do I feel weird, again?

-It's that new pain treatment, Dings. Are you handling it well?

-I feel fuzzy. Am I fuzzy? Come here, touch my face.

Grillby sighed again, for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, and walked towards the couch.

-I can **assure** you, you're not.

-You don't know that.

-I touched your face just a minute ago.

-... but I want you to touch me...

- _Can you_ **_NOT??_ **

Gaster finally turned his head towards him, body still completely limp, and gave him a confused look.

-Not what?

Grillby covered his face, embarrassed and frustrated. 

- _Not_ ** _say_** _things like-_ **ugh** just forget about it. Move, I can't sit.

Gaster kept looking at him, eyes half-closed, and not moving at all. The elemental, deadpan, just pushed his legs aside and sat down next to him. The skeleton started to giggle.

-Hey, Grillby...

- _Gods,_ what?

-You're pretty.

Grillby closed his eyes and huffed, feigning annoyance, but was smiling wide as the skeleton made grabby hands at him. The elemental gently helped him sit up, as Gaster just kept giggling and flopped over him.

- _Griillbyyyyyyy..._

-Those brownies kicked in hard, didn't they.

The skeleton pressed his face into his neck, smiling.

-Mmm, they tasted quite nice. Are there more?

-Nope.

-You made a whole tray, there's _got_ to be some left!

-The doctor was clear, you can't have more.

Gaster pouted, as he held onto Grillby's waist with both arms.

-When's dinner?

-In a little while.

_-I'm hungryyyy..._

-Do you want to eat or to cuddle?

Gaster seemed to consider this for a while, and finally hugged him closer. Grillby laughed, and leaned in to kiss the top of his head.

-Hey, for real, do you feel okay with this? You were scared this would be like those painkillers you used to take back in the Underground.

The skeleton hummed for a bit, nuzzling into his fire as he thought it over.

-... mmmmnnnno, it's not the same. The other ones made me feel _drowsy,_ and, like... numb. Like, like my head was all foggy and stuff, and I was confused a lot. This feels lighter, more... more relaxing, and it also makes things not hurt anymore. And my head isn't all heavy and clouded. It feels better.

Grillby smiled, resting his head over his skull and throwing an arm around his waist. Gaster started giggling again.

-Your fire tickles.

-Nope, you're just sensitive. 

-I wasn't complaining. 

Gaster stretched his back in a cat-like matter, popping his spine before he repositioned himself over Grillby, sighing happily.

-We're never gonna eat dinner if you keep me here, you know.

He whined loudly.

-But you're _warm,_ Grillby...

The elemental stroked the nape of his neck, watching the small shiver that went down Gaster's spine as the skeleton hummed pleasantly.

-You're just like a huge damn _cat,_ you know that?

Gaster rubbed his face on Grillby's shoulder, stretching again.

-Kittens are cute, we should get another one... _oh!_ Let's also get kitkats. I want a kitkat.

-I think it's bed time for you.

Gaster whined tiredly, face still buried in his neck.

-But... _kitkats..._

The elemental turned around to face him, firmly holding Gaster's back, as his other hand went under his legs. The skeleton, confused by the sudden movement, only laughed, as Grillby shifted him to sit on his lap.

-What are you doing?

-Taking you to bed. Up we go.

With that, he slowly got up, balancing Gaster's light body in his arms and walking towards the bedroom. Gaster hugged his neck and kept laughing all the while until they reached their destination. 

Grillby gently deposited the giggling skeleton on the bed, getting the blankets out of the way. 

- _Heey_ don't leave! You're _warm..._

-I'll bring dinner here, it will only be a moment. 

He quickly put the meal together, mixing a bunch of ingredients he had already prepared beforehand, and put two plates on a tray. When he reached the room, he walked into Gaster attempting to remove his prosthetic legs while half blinded by his oversized hoodie. Holding back a snicker, Grillby put the tray down on a nightstand and sat next to him, helping him roll up his pajama bottoms. 

They enjoyed a peaceful dinner on the bed, just talking and making the other laugh. When they were done, Grillby changed into his own pajamas and they lied down, hugging.

Gaster was, as Grillby had stated, _very_ sensitive to touch, and apparently even more so while on this drug, because he had spent all afternoon either cuddling with him or demanding to be cuddled. There were plenty of times when the elemental honestly thought about Gaster as a giant cat, because the hums he made whenever he was touched on his spine were literal purrs. And just like the rest of the afternoon, the skeleton pressed himself against him once more with a happy smile and an array of hums and soft giggles. 

Somehow, they ended up spooning, with Gaster curled up in Grillby's arms, as the elemental kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands up and down his chest and belly in slow movements.

-... _nnnnnnng_ I love it when you touch me like that...

-... There's _no way_ that wasn't on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two oneshots in one day?! Yeh that totally means I'll be changing my update schedule. I updated very quickly at first because most of those chapters and works were edited beforehand and ready to be posted. I'm working on the first chapter of my main storyline/interpretation of Undertale, and I'm incredibly excited to post it but the beginning is kind of a mess :') See you soon with more content, I hope.


End file.
